Chernabog
For every force across the universe there is an equal and an opposite, for every hero there is a villain, and for every god there is a dark god. At the beginning of time, there were two brothers created by the white and dark god, Jehovah the protector of all good and justice, and then Chernabog the bringer of evil and corruption. These two will stand as opposites for all time as evil and good, ying and yang, order and chaos, fighting each other for all eternity. Biography Rise of the Dark God Born at the dawn of time, Chernabog was forged by the original chernabog in the image of all things evil, whilst his twin would be forged in the image of all things good. Chernabog as being one of the first two beings to exist was granted the power to hold complete control over darkness, powers which he would use to bring about pain and destruction throughout the growing universe, actions which would let him be remembered in myth and legend as the God of Darkness, Evil, and Chaos. Though he could not be destroyed, Chernabog's only weakness was that which his rival had formed, the creation of light, love, and compassion. His older brother Jehovah, used the powers of good through all beings he had created against Chernabog. With such power of light forced upon the dark god, Jehovah was able to imprison his nemesis, forcing him to retreat to the darkness. With an advantage over Chernabog, Jehovah had worked to ensure that Chernabog would be imprisoned forever, going so far as to sacrifice his physical self, thus becoming one with creation and forming life in his image (Particularly the Human species). Creating the Balance of Life With all that his enemy had done to hold him at bay, Chernabog began plotting his revenge against Jehovah by destroying all that he had built. While Jehovah created the planets full of life and a haven from which the pure souls would be rewarded after their lives had passed, another realm was created where should an individual succumb to the will of darkness they be punished, two realms that would go by many names such as heaven and hell. Chernabog would seize control of hell and mold into a fiery realm from which he would forge legions of Demons to enforce his will. In addition to Humans, life came in many different shapes and sizes such as Jehovah's personally created guardians Angels and Fairies, along with common life such as Elves, Gnomes, Giants, Mermaids, and so many other beings and creatures. Where Jehovah created all pure life, Chernabog created dark beings to prey on good such as his legions of Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, Furies, Hydras, Chimeras, Trolls, Gorgons, Goblins, and so many other forms of monstrosities. Also personally created by Jehovah were a new breed of deities that would watch over realities such as Olympians, Egyptians, and Asgardians. These gods mainly followed in the footsteps of Jehovah, but every so often some among them would be corrupted by the influence of dark power, one notable example is the Olympian god of death Hades. Chernabog though thought to be myth in modern time was the foundation of the creation of dark sorcerers such as witches and warlocks, whose dark power could be passed through their bloodlines. Powers and Abilities '''God Magic: '''Chernabog has many frightening powers at his disposal. One of his many abilities is to control fire, and he uses it in various ways such as breathing fire or making fireballs to be shot from his hands. He can also cause the core of Bald Mountain erupt with tremendous force, which would unleash fire and demons. With his wings Chernabog can create a gale to blow opponents away. He can also create materials or living demons at command and make them do as he sees fit.Category:Villains Category:Neutral Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Fairies Category:Warlords Category:Slavers Category:Immortal Category:Magic Users Category:Revived Category:Slavic Mythology Characters